Crimson Moon
by Spartan Girl 350
Summary: After the Cullens' leave Bella is turned into a vampire by Victoria. Two hundred years later the Cullens' find Bella again and are shocked to discover two things. That she is a vampire and her eyes are RED! Will Bella forgive Edward?
1. Preface

Preface

The pain in my chest was getting worse and worse with every step through the forest. Tears were fighting to start pouring in heaps down my eyes. The only thought I could process in my mind was, "he was gone... and never coming back".

I could feel the lumps in my throat like rocks. Rocks that were getting bigger, begging for some sort of releaf.

As I ran through the forest, I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I didn't even really care where I ended up or what I stepped on. It wasn't until I tripped and fell over a tree rppt that I finally realized just how tired I was. I couldn't stand up again. The tears from my eyes just poured out like rain and the sobs just rocked my entire body.

I could hear twigs lightly snapping around me and next thing I knew I was air born. I hit a tree with a loud crack. The pain the rippled through my back was so intense it was actually spread to the rest of my body for a second, foricing my eyes shut. I opened my eyes once the initial shock was over and found myself looking into the bright red eyes of Victoria.

She smiled a sickly sweet smile that sent chills down my spine and said in a equally chilling tone, "Hello, Isabella. I have been looking for you".

Relief flooded through me like a wave. Victoria was going to kill me. This pain was going to be over soon. I wouldn't have to live without Edward.

"Are you here to kill me?" I said in a part pleading tone. "Just do it… I want to die," I begged. Her expression went from her sickly happy face to an angry expression.

"WHAT! No, you're supposed to be begging for you to let you live. This spoils everything!" she shrieked angrily. "Ugh and I was here to kill you in revenge of your Edward killing my James!"

As she said Edward the pain in my chest started again and I flinched so violently that one would assume I was convulsing.

"Oh wait a minute…" she said laughing, he chilling smile returning. "Your Edward _left you! _And I though all hope in revenge was gone. Well, I just came up with an even better idea then killing you. I am going to sentence you to the same fate I was subjected to when your EDWARD killed my mate! An eternity alone".

With that she bent down, holding my shoulders to the ground and before she bit into my neck she whispered, "maybe you will get lucky and I will lose control and just kill you".

**I know it is short but it's a new story and I promise to have a new chapter up soon. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As the flames ripped their way through my body and screams escaped my lips I could hear Victoria laughing evilly at my pain. But I wasn't concerned with her. I was just trying to find some way to kill myself to make the pain stop.

I didn't even waist my breath begging Victoria to kill me. I knew if she was going to kill me she would have done it by now. Then I noticed something. The pain was leaving my arms and legs and slowly moving to my chest. And then just as quickly as the pain had begun, it was over. All that was left was a dry, parched burning in my throat.

I opened my eyes and gasped at how clearly I was seeing things. I could make out every fibre of the trees in front of me. I could make out every water particle in the air from to moist weather. I could hear birds chirping miles away. I could hear a sharp, quick gasp coming from beside me.

A growl escaped my lips as I came to face Victoria. Her expression was extremely easy to read. And it was clear she was terrified.

"How are you awake? It's only been two day?" she growled. How _dare_ she growl at me! With that, I lunged for her throat.

**200 Years Later**

I sat by a tree in the middle of the woods, reading a book I got from one of my meals. It was about a girl who gets struck by lightning and develops psychic powers.

The forest was quiet today. I had no idea exactly where I was. I knew I was either somewhere between British Columbia and Victoria. I stood and and took a long stretch. I was bored as usual. I had no idea what I was going to do. I couldn't hunt anymore in this area without drawing attention to myself.

Well, that must mean it's time for me to move on. I usually run into nomads on my journeys and they entertain me for a while. I have travelled with a few of them for a few months at a time but for some reason I feel wrong about staying with anyone for long periods.

I started running. I didn't know where I was running to. I was running just to get somewhere.

After a few minutes of running I found a cabin. I could tell the scents lingering that no one had been inside for at least six months. I went inside and grinned at the beautiful design inside. I smiled when I noticed an I-pod Nano touch. I grinned and picked up. This just came out last year which would mean it would have some recent music in it. It was fully charged with unlimited life batteries. I turned the I-pod on and continued to run.

The last time I changed my clothes was three weeks ago. I don`t sweat, so I don`t stink. My clothes are actually still quite presentable. My clothes were hardly ripped. There was no blood on my anywhere. I am a lot neater with my meals then when I was a newborn.

I was pretty messy back then. Infact the Volturi had to come and personally remind me of the rules. And when that didn`t work, they made me stay with them in Italy until my newborn faze was over. The only reason they were so generous was because my power. I am a mental shield. Which is why _he_ couldn`t read my mind.

After I stopped running, I found myself facing a sign. _Forks, Washington welcomes you. _I felt my chest tighten but I went in. I want to see when Charlie had passed.

I found the graveyard in no time. Charlie passed in 2055. Renee passed in 2069. And then there was the one that sent chills down my spine.

_Isabella Marie Swan- 1989-2008. _According to everyone I used to know, I was dead. Which is good because if anyone ever found me I`d probably kill them

I held my breath to ignore the strong, sweet smell of human blood. I decided it would be best for me to leave and go find a quick snack and then I`d continue on with my life.

APOV

_I hate you, Edward! _I thought mentally to me stupid brother.

I could hear him groan downstairs and murmer his usual `whatever`.

I could here him get up and leave the house to hunt. He did that whenever he didn't want to hear or thoughts.

I was about to go into my car and go shopping when I had a vision.

_A brown haired, red eyed vampire was walking down a dessested street in Seattle in look of something._

_That was when I realzed three things!_

_First that vampire was about to feed._

_Secondly she was about to break the treaty!_

_And third! She was Bella! _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

APOV

I let out an extremely loud gasp and ran downstairs. My family all wore confussed expressions. I looked into the eyes of my family before mouthing the words, 'later'. I ran out the door.

After a while of searching, I found the closest thing to Bella's human scent and I could tell the scent was vampire. I ran after the scent and finally, I reached a vampire.

BPOV

I wasn't thirsty, yet. Just bored. I sat on a rock in the middle of the woods, trying to come up with something to keep me busy for a few days. I couldn't go to school because of my red eyes and the temptation. I couldn't handle it. I wish there was something to do.

After a while longer of contemplation I heard footsteps running towards me. But they were moving much too fast to be human. They had to be vampire. Ooh, someone to talk to… Then, the vampire showed herself.

APOV

I stepped into the clearing and came face to face with a female vampire. Her long, curly brown hair was long and silky. Her bright red eyes were of a bored, slighty excited look. She must have heard me coming.

It was Bella.

BPOV

I was confused for a second. What was Alice Cullen doing her? She smiled at me and said, "Bella! We've missed you so much!" before throwing her arms around my shoulders.

"No you didn't. You guys didn't even love me. I mean, if you did, you wouldn't have been able to leave me behind all those years ago!" I exclaimed. I felt Alice cringe.

"That wasn't easy. We all resented Edward for making that choice. He thought it would better if we left you to live your human life without interference".

I rolled my eyes and said, "a lot of good that did. I was human for all five minutes after you guys left".

Alice cringed once again before saying, "I;m sure the family would love to see you again. And don't try to say 'no'. I can already see you saying 'yes' so come on!" Alice exclaimed bouncing.

We started running through the woods, in the direction of the Cullens' house. About half way there, her eyes glassed over and she hissed for me to stop.

"Bella, hold your breath until we get home," she instructed seriously. She probably saw me come across the scent of a human.

When we got to the Cullens' house, I wasn't at all surprised by what I saw. The house was huge. And the brick designs were nothing short of magnificent.

So, are you ready to go in?" she whispered smiling. I nodded and said, "sure".

Alice walked up to the door and opened it. I followed very slowly behind her.

"Everyone! I'm home! Come and see who I brought with me.

Within a few seconds, the entire Cullen family was standing in front of me and for the first time in two hundred years, I was petrified.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

CPOV

My family was miserable. Over the past two hundred years, Alice has stopped shopping, Emmett hasn't cracked any real jokes, Edward just sits in his room and mopes, Jasper blames himself and Esme keeps thinking about her lost daughter.

When Alice buzzed out of the house without a single explanation, I thought nothing of it.

"Where do you think she is going?" Esme asked, not even looking up from her blue prints. I laughed and said, "I have no idea. You'll have to ask her when she gets back. Our residential mind reader has stepped out".

I could hear that Emmett and Jasper were playing Wii Sonar. A new version of Wii that just came out a few weeks ago. They were seated on the coffee table, calmly playing. It has been two hundred years since they argued, cursed at the TV or threw the controller at the TV while playing video games.

It was a few minutes later that we heard Alice step in. We could also hear someone walking behind her. The second person had not heartbeat and was walking far too lightly to be human.

"Everyone, I'm home! Come and see who I brought with me!" Alice shouted happily up the stairs.

Esme and I stood up and ran downstairs. I could see a vampire standing nervously behind Alice.

She had long, brown hair and bright red eyes. She was extremely beautiful, even for a vampire. Though there was something about her that was familiar. Then I heard a gasp behind me and my own realization hit me.

EPOV

Ever since we left Forks, I have thrown myself into my work. Designing house after house. It was the one thing I could do to forget my daughter.

I heard Alice run out the house. Hmm, I don't think she needed to hunt. She just went yesterday.

"Where do you think she's going?" I asked Carlisle. I heard let out a slight laugh. "I have no idea. You will have to ask her when she gets back. Our residential mind reader has stepped out".

I continued to focus on my blue prints. I was designing a four bedroom Victorian for our next move. It was going to be nice.

I was so focused with the blue prints, I didn't even look up when I heard Alice and someone else walk in. I didn't look up until she called us down to meet whoever she dragged with her.

I got up and followed my husband downstairs. Stand there was a face I'd recognize anywhere. Even with the huge bright red eyes. A mother never forgets a face! I let out a gasp and I could see realization hit the rest of my family.

EmPOV

Video games weren't as fun without Bella around to make sure I always win. Jasper was playing a game with me and I didn't even care if I won or lost. Heck, I don't even know if I won the last last two rounds or not. Jasper's face wasn't a victory face or the face of a loser. But then again, neither of us has been especially motivated by video games. He got up at one point and ran to join Edward in a hunt. But then again, neither of us has been especially motivated by video games.

I was about to set the controller down and go hunting for the heck of it when I heard my tiny little sister step inside the house. She announced that she had someone with her for us to see. I stood up and made my way into the front room.

Standing beside Alice was a vampire. She had bright, red eyes and long brown hair. She was clearly quite nervous. She was biting on her lip like Bella used to…

Hey, wait a minute… Could it be? I thought to myself, excitement boiling in my stomach.

RPOV

I sat on my bed, reading a book. Believe it or not, I was actually missing Bella myself. It wasn't until she was gone that I noticed the spark she added to the family was gone and without that missing spark, the family seemed blank.

Jasper and Emmett were playing video games, Edward was hunting, Esme and Carlisle were talking and alice had disappeared. I continued reading until I heard the door open and what sounded like two people walk in.

Suddenly, Alice's voice called through the house to get everyone downstairs. I had nothing better to do, so I joined my family downstairs. I noticed right away, a very nervous looking red-eyed vampire standing behind Alice.

I heard a gasp come out of Esme's mouth, so I took a closer look. That familiar brown hair, biting of the lip and… Oh My GOD!

My family coursed on word that crossed our minds.

"BELLA!"

**I know it took a while for this chapter to come out and I promise, to update each of my stories once a week. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter, Edward and Jasper meet the new Bella.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 BPOV

Everyone gasped as they realized who I was. I knew if I were capable of blush, I would be red as a cherry tomato... or in this case my eyes. I did my pest to shove my nerves down and gave everyone a small smile. The first one to recover was Carlisle.

"Bella? Is that you? You look wonderful... and you're... I mean you have... what I mean to say is..."

"What he means to say is, _nice eyes!" _Emmett screamed, earning a smack in the head from everyone in the room... but me. I nervously backed behind Alice.

Carlisle shot Emmett a quick warning glance before saying, "as my _ever sensitive _son was saying, it is so wonderful to see you, Bella".

Emmett ran forward and gave me a bear hug. "I'm sorry sis. You know I love you, sis". I smiled, missing being hugged. "I know," I said, smiling.

Emmett sat me down and before I knew it, I was recieving a motherly hug from Esme. "We have missed you, terribly," she said smiling. Carlisle and Rosalie had given me a hug.

"Why don't we all go into the living room. It appears we have a lot to talk about," Carlisle said.

I nodded in agreement. Everyone followed Carlisle into the the living room. I nervously followed behind. I sat down one of the sofas with Esme and Alice. Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle sat on the sofa across from us.

"So, Bella. Tell us... Because, I know everyone is wondering... how were you turned? We all left..."Carlisle asked, curiously. I nodded and said, "I figured you would all be curious. When you left, I was crushed. I couldn't walk or talk I was so heart broken. That was when Victoria found me. She wanted regenge for Edward killing James, so she figured she would kill me, you know, mate for a mate. but then, she found me and realized she could just sentence me to eternity alone. So, she stayed to watch me wither in pain with the intention of leaving before I woke... she wasn't exactly intending on me waking up an entire twelve hours early. So... Victoria is not a threat to anyone anymore".

The room was quiet. "Wait, if you were by yourself, how did you manage to control yourself," Carlisle asked, curiously.

"Well... um... I didn't... The volturi had to step in after a while... I got a bit out of hand being by myself," I explained slowly. Gasps came from everyone in the room.

"Then how are you alive? Usually when a newborn is out of hand, it's instant death," Carlisle asked, everyone in the room nodding.

"Well, they were going to kill me but they agreed that my gift was far too valuable to be destroyed. I am a mental shield," I explained. "So, they made me a deal. I stay with them until they were sure I was controlled enough to be released on the world again," I said.

After a long time of awkward silence, I decided to break the ice.

"What's new here?" I asked, smiling.

"To be honest, everyone is miserable since we left you. Things haven't been the same. Edward is broken! He lied to you, Bella! He still loves you and he always will. When he left, he left with the intention of giving you a normal, human life," Alice screamed.

I sort have figured that out. First, he is willing to risk his life for me and then all of a sudden, that kind of love disappears. It's just not possible.

I just nodded because hearing it out loud, having my theory confirmed was enough to make my dead heart feel like it was beating.

After a few hours of talking, Alice and Emmett somehow managed to talk me into staying with them for a while.

But, then, Alice had a vision and she said something that made me thrilled and terrified at the same time.

"Edward and Jasper will be home if twenty seconds!"

**Sorry this took so long. I have been quite busy. Next chapter will be Edward _and _Jasper's point of view.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**POVs: Bella, Jasper and Edward**

BPOV

I knew if I were human my breath would be hitched in my throat and my heart would be racing. I felt as though my knees were weak, even though I knew that was impossible. I wanted to turn, to run away before Edward could see me and reject me for who I have become. I looked around the room nervously, hoping the ground would swallow me right now.

Alice smiled and said, "Oh, everything will be fine, Bella. I know you are immortal but if you stress out anymore you will give yourself an Arianism". **(Not possible without blood, I know but it's an expression)**

I sat down on the sofa between Alice and Emmett and started fiddling with an old cell phone I had found a hundred years ago. It was an I-phone 200. I heard foot steps approaching. Then butterflies in my stomach appeared for the first time in 200 years. Then, I heard the door click open and I came eye to eye with two very shocked gold eyes.

**Jpov**

As we approached the house, I hit a scent of vampire and it wasn't my family's scent. This vampire was not familiar to me. It was slightly familiar in a slight way but not by enough not to be alarmed. I looked at Edward and he nodded, confirming he noticed the scent too but he some how found it more familiar then me.

I sped up a little bit, to make sure my family or Alice weren't in trouble. Once I got on the property I was hit by fear, dread, confusion, guilt and a bunch of other fearful emotions. I was confused by this and looked at Edward. He shrugged and motioned for me to continue. As we got closer to the house, the emotions got more intense. I still was concerned about Alice and my family.

I ran into the house and found myself eye to eye with the mystery vampire. Eye to eye with a pair of bright, crimson red eyes. Eye to eye with the one I thought I would never see again. Eye to eye with Bella Swan!

**Finally, the moment you have all been waiting for! Insert squeals here because it's:**

**EPOV**

I followed Jasper through the woods. Ever since we crossed the other vampire's scent he has been running as fast as her could. I didn't speed up and I could tell by his mind that his priority was to see that Alice and the rest of the family weren't in any dangers. I noticed that the scent was familiar in a way. A strange way that I couldn't understand.

I stepped onto the property and noticed everyone was blocking their thoughts and Jasper was picking up and some fear and intimidation. That was when I sped up. I had to find out what was going on.

I stepped into the house and noticed a pair of red eyes staring back at me. But, it wasn't the eyes that startled me. It was the owner. It was the girl I knew and loved more then life two hundred years ago. It was Bella.

And just like that, my non-existent life developed meaning again.

**Sorry about the lack of updates for this story. I promise to update more during the weekends.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

BPOV

Edward looked the same as he always did, if not better. His bronze hair was still a mess but looked perfect. His gold eyes looked the same as I remembered them, holding all their knowledge and pain. His clear face was just as pale and a face of shock.

It was clear that he'd gone into a vampire form of shock and he wasn't moving, it was clear he was too stunned. I stood, frozen in fear and he stood frozen in shock and everyone else stood rooted in place, not sure of what to do, what to expect. Everyone brace for the worst.

"Hey, Yo, anyone going to say anything! Cause, Bella's here!" Emmett screamed loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

Rosalie walked over and smacked his head.

"So, Bella, would you like to step outside?" Edward said finally regaining composure.

I nodded and followed him outside. We broke into a run and into the woods. When we got there, he stood by a tree and just stared at me. It was clear that he was still surprised to see me and it seemed like he was watching me closely to make sure I didn't disappear.

"What happened? You were human when I left?" he said, looking upset and hurt.

"Yeah, well, Victoria wanted me to be a vampire and so here we are," I said, carefully.

Shock, guilt and pain filled his eyes and he looked for a second like her was about to cry.

"Victoria found you? I was tracking her off Brazil for the past two hundred years," he said.

I laughed for a second before I realized Edward didn't know.

"I killed her the day I woke up, six hours early, she wasn't expecting it, so she wasn't able to clear herself before I got my hands on her and with my tempter, it didn't turn out well in her favor," I said, looking at him and his dropped jaw.

"I am so sorry. I should have been there, you shouldn't have been alone, I shouldn't have left and all this just to give you a normal human life," he said.

"Wait, what are you saying, "normal human life".

"Well, I wanted you to have a normal life. Get married to a human man, have kids, grow old and have human memories.

"I thought you didn't love me?" I said, knowing tears would be falling if that was possible.

He looked at me and said with a sad expression, " I love you and I always have. Leaving you was the hardest choice I have ever made and I have regretted it everyday," he said. I knew he was being honest and I could see love in his eyes, so I kissed him.

"It appears we have a lot to talk about," Edward said, so I nodded him and followed him back to the house. Time for a serious family meeting.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Do they hate me?" I asked, frowning.

"Why would they hate you?" he asked, his tone sincere.

I pointed to my eyes.

"They could never hate you," he said kissing my face and my hands.

We walked back into the house to find everyone sitting around the living room. Clearly everyone wanted to know what happened between Edward and I. Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone left making excuses of going hunting or shopping. I laughed as none of their stories matched.

I kept a tight hold of Edward's hand. Carlisle seemed to be smiling. He looked at our hands and his smile grew wider.

"What do you plan to do, Bella? Do you want to stay here with us or do you want to continue... what ever it is you were doing before?" he asked, for a vampire, he sounded awkward.

"If it's okay with you and Edward, I would like to stay with my family. The solitude was nice for the first ten years... But after that it got pretty tedious. I just want to be back with my family. If you will accept me..." I said, my eyes dropping to the ground.

Carlisle surprised me by wrapping his arms around me.

"I would be honored to have my daughter back," he said, now kissing my cheek. I hugged him back. I felt welcome for the first time in two hundred years.

Esme knocked on the door, her eyes were full of emotion.

"And I am happy to have my daughter back in my life. You have been missed," she said, joining in on the hug. Edward joined in after a couple seconds. I had a feeling that if it was possible, we would all be crying right now.

"We will have to move," Edward said, now breaking the hug, but his smile was wide.

"Yes, we will have to move. But, where will we move," Esme asked, now taking my other hand and squeezing it.

"I think Alaska will be fine," Carlisle said, "Edward, Alice and Jasper can start of as freshman and Emmett and Rosalie can go into the eleventh grade. And Bella can be home schooled, due to severe medical problems," he said, now looking at me.

"Bella, would you like to keep your current life style or would you like to try our lifestyle?" he asked, his voice was now dead serious.

"You know, I want to be able to finish high school. I want to be able to do everything with you guys. That includes going to school. Yes, I want to try your diet," I said, squeezing Edward and Esme's hands.

After one last group hug, Esme stood up.

"I am going to go pack," she said and then she ran out of the room.

Carlisle sighed happily and said:

"Well, Bella welcome back to the Cullen Clan".

* * *

I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE UPDATED, AND I AM TRULY SORRY. LIFE GOT REALLY CRAZY. I PLAN ON WRITING MORE.


End file.
